wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tan
__NOEDITSECTION__ Tan belongs to MaxwelFISH. Do not copy or steal anything, editing mistakes may be fixed. Meet Tan, a Patrol SandWing that is cowardly, friendly, and hates fighting. Appearance He's a basic SandWing. His eyes are a light-brown color. His horns are shiny and pearly white. His scales are not as protective as other SandWings, and they are smaller and there is more. His wings are really big, almost like a SkyWing. His barbed part of his tail is also pretty small. He's a really small dragon. Personality He is very nice, unless he has a target. If he needs to be mean, or serious, or any of that, he will be. He would rather resolve things peacefully than fight, because even the 5 year old Meta is a bit bigger than him. Once you get to know him, he is a pretty nice and a jokester guy. He spends days researching about all kinds of topics, even on how to fight. He loves reading scrolls, and has even written a bit. He's been asked why he isn't an author or librarian. He said: "It's just not what I want to do. I love patrolling, even if it IS unreasonable." His serious side is when he gets mad, or other people are unhappy. He will unhesitatingly kill if one of his friends get hurt, even if it WAS one of his friends. He has a curious and imaginative side. This is when he's writing or reading. He has over 900 sketches in his sketch book. They have Dragons, His inventions, random creatures, notes, and other stuff. History When he was 3, he had an interest in nature. He took long walks, admiring dragons in the sky, the plants, and animals. He had a favorite place, which was in a closed in area, surrounded with berries. He would pick them, and plant the seeds to spread them. As he got older, his mom said he needed a job. He didn't know what he should do. His dad said wrestler. His mom knew that he loved nature, so she suggested: "Patrol Dragon" He asked his mom what that was, and she said that it was where you would walk around a bunch, sometimes looking for dragons, sometimes looking for other things. He fell in love with the thought of it. He auditioned for it and he got it. When he was 8, he became an elite Patrol Dragon. Then something happened. He was assigned with his cousin who hated him, and then.. He was mid-patrol when a SkyWing jumped out and attacked. Since Tan hates fighting, he didn't know what to do. His cousin was shouting "Do something, Idiot!" until Tan was done with him. Tan flat out abandoned him, flying away. His cousin survived, but now they are enemies. Also... At 8, his dad died from a concussion in a PWE match. His mom, Pale, is glad he's not a wrestler too. When he was 10, he was assigned to find Meta. He did, and they actually made friends. A few months later, he started ATWE in PWE's name, and his father's name.. He got his friend Burrower and Meta to help. As time went on, more wrestlers came, and the happier Tan became. Abilities Ever since he'd known about his small size, he was learning. He can struggle out of about any choke-hold, is really fast, flexible and agile. He mastered the arts of escaping, because he doesn't want to fight. He also knows a bunch of WWE moves(from watching it to much). Relationships Meta: Good friends. Burrower: His best friend and patrolling partner. They are exact opposites, but they've got each others backs. Burrower is fine with fighting, and is really sassy. But their relationships mix to make an unstoppable team. Now his co-host at ATWE. Caftan: He absolutely HATES. Him. All to be said. Sunburnt: His dad, Sunburnt, was a wrestler in PWE. He was killed in an accident, and that grieved Tan so much. It took a while for Tan to regroup, but he finally did. PWE was shut down, and Tan decided to start ATWE, in his fathers name. Serval: Uh... To be completely honest, he likes.. Likes her. He just, he likes her in the love way. He doesn't know why, its hard to explain, he just all he says is that she's interesting and.. Nightslayer: He hasn't really met her, but being Meta's girlfriend and all (atleast that's what Tan thinks) He would like to know more about her. Gallery TanTheSandWingMemade.jpg|By Me Tanthing2.png|Thanks Infinity! Servan-Fixed.png|Servan BOI Quotes "No fighting. I will win. Actually, I don't like lying." "I'm your so heavy! You way like, 200 pounds!" "Hey, I'm small. Not incapable." Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Characters